1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device formed in an overall shape according to rotation angles of multiple supports fastened to a body thereof so as to be tightly attached to a user's ears.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may be classified as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not they are movable. Mobile terminals may be also classified as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
Functions of mobile terminals have become diversified. Mobile terminals have functions of performing data transmission and voice communication, capturing images or video through a camera, recording voice, playing music files through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some of mobile terminals additionally support an electronic game play function or a multiplayer function. In particular, recent mobile terminals are available to receive multicast signals providing visual content such as broadcast, video, television programs. With diversified functions, such terminals are implemented as multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. In order to support and increase such functions of terminals, improvements of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be considered. Recently, research into wearable type electronic devices which can be worn on a user's body has been conducted.